horrorfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Carrie (2012 Film)
Carrie (2012 film) is a 2012 American supernatural horror film and is a remake of the 1976 and 2002 film Carrie, Starring Rooney Mara, Dakota Fanning, Julianne Moore, Keke Palmer, Chris Pine, Rachel Weisz, Dennis Quaid, Meagan Good, Demi Lovato, Scout Taylor-Compton, Gus Carr, Ellen Wroe, Cameron Bright and Lindsay Lohan Summary The story is about Danielle Simpson transferring to her sister's school. She sees her sister Emily, Sue Snell, Natasha Watson, Chris Hargensen and Clarice Williams bullying Carrie White. In prom, Sue is feeling sorry for Carrie, and lets her boyfriend Thomas go with Carrie to the prom and Chris, Emily and Billy drop the pig blood on Carrie. Then Carrie's telekenetic powers gets pushed too far one special night. Plot Cast *Rooney Mara as Danielle Simpson/The new student and the survivor of the prom. *Dakota Fanning as Carrie White/Ralph and Margaret's daughter. *Julianne Moore as Margaret White/Carrie's mom and Ralph's ex-wife. *KeKe Palmer as Sue Snell/The survivor of the prom and Thomas' girlfriend. *Chris Pine as Thomas Ross/Sue's boyfriend, who takes Carrie to the prom. *Rachel Weisz as Miss Collins/Carrie's gym teacher. *Dennis Quaid as Ralph White/Carrie's dad and Margaret's ex-husband. *Meagan Good as Clarice Williams/Danielle's best friend. *Demi Lovato as Natasha Watson/Chris' best friend and Jackie's ex-girlfriend. *Scout Taylor-Compton as Chris Hargensen/Billy's girlfriend. *Gus Carr as Billy Nolan/Chris' boyfriend. *Ellen Wroe as Emily Simpson/Danielle's sister, Chris' best friend and the survivor of the prom. *Cameron Bright as Rick Simons/Helen's date to prom and Thomas' best friend. *Lindsay Lohan as Helen Shyres/Roy's date to prom and Sue's best friend. Quotes Ralph blames Danielle about Carrie's attack in school. Sue: Danielle I wanted you be in prom tomorrow. Danielle: What about Carrie? Sue: She's going with my boyfriend, Tommy. Emily: Hey, sis. It's Ralph White, he came here to see you. Danielle: Sue can I call you back, Carrie White's dad is here in my house. Sue: Sure. Danielle: Thanks. Danielle: Ralph, what are you doing here? Ralph: Tell me one goddamn thing. Danielle: What? Ralph: Is it true what They're saying about you and Carrie? Danielle: What are you talking about, Ralph? Ralph: Don't fuck with me Danielle. Danielle: Ralph I'm sorry but I have no idea what you're getting at. Ralph: Your teacher called me in the morning about you and Carrie. Danielle: Shut up, Shut up, leave me alone, get out Ralph! (Danielle Sigh) Danielle: That psycho daughter of your's is a nut. She attacked me. Ralph: What do you mean? Danielle: Ralph, you know yesterday, Carrie grabbed my towel with her hands covered in blood. Ralph: Then... Danielle: Carrie attacked me when I got the towel. Ralph: What did you do to her. Danielle: Me and the other girls threw tampons at her. We didn't know it would hurt her that badly. Ralph: Danielle, I swear to god, if I get another phone call from your teacher like that again, I'll come back here and make this ordeal we're having, seem like a chat over tee. got it?! Emily talking with Danielle Emily: So sis, how funny was Carrie's little episode? Danielle: It wasn't very funny or cool of you. She just had her period and freaked out a little. Emily: Come on sis, you have to admit, Carrie had it coming. Danielle: I think Carrie White's a pretty nice girl and she doesn't need to be treated like that. Emily: Where do you get off sounding so high and mighty? I seem to remember you throwing tampons at Carrie with the rest of us. Danielle: Well I grew up. Maybe you should try it sometime. Emily: Well, wait till you see what Chris and I have planned for Carrie at the prom. Danielle: What, like an apology? Emily: Yeah, you wish. Chris and I created the perfect way to humiliate Carrie. only this time, not just a few people will see it. The whole school will see it. Danielle: What do you mean by that, Emily? Emily: You'll see soon enough. I don't want to spoil the surprise. Clarice and Chris question Sue Clarice: You bitch, why are you making your boyfriend take Carrie to the prom?! Sue: Because, I feel guilty for what we did. So does Danielle and Tommy! Chris: Susan Snell, you are a traitor. Sue: Christine Hargensen, you are a psycho. Clarice: No, Carrie's a psycho, who needs mental help. Sue: Clarice, I know you can change. Clarice: Shut up. Chris: Forget this. Good bye! Sue helps Carrie get ready Carrie: Sue, why do want to help me with prom? Sue: Danielle and I felt bad about the way we've been treating you. Carrie: I deserved it. Sue: No, you didn't. You are a nice girl. We were bullies. Carrie: Thank you, Sue. Sue: Calle me "Suzi". I hate the name Sue. Carrie trapped Margaret and Danielle in her house Sue: Mrs White. (Door open) Danielle: Margaret, are you Danielle: Ok? Carrie: Hello. Danielle: What the fuck is she doing here? Margaret: What you three doing here?! Danielle: Margaret, Listen. Margaret: No YOU listen, Carrie say you attack her in prom! Emily: It not true, Carrie kill everyone in prom! Margaret: Is that true? Carrie: Mum and Danielle stay here and for you two, get out of here. (Carrie uses her powers to push Sue and Emily out of her house and lock the door) Emily: Danielle! Sue: Margaret! Emily: I'll call the police! Danielle: Carrie.... Carrie: Shut up, you two go to die here. Emily: Where are you going, Sue? Sue: I'll going to get the police! (Sue run to get the police) Emily: Sue.... Chris, Billy, Natasha and Clarice question Danielle and Chris and Danielle fight. *Danielle (drunk): That son of a bitch say I not good girl. *Danielle (drunk): Ralph White, you a asshole. *Natasha: Danielle Simpsons. *Danielle (drunk): Yes Nat. *Natasha: First my name is not Nat and is true when Sue say to Clarice and Chris. *Danielle (drunk): Claire and Christane. *Chris: Grab her. *(Billy and Natasha grab Danielle) *Danielle (drunk): Nat, Claire, Bob and Christane, I got something I say. *Chris: What is it. *Danielle (drunk): Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you. *Danielle (drunk): Fuck you. *(Chris punch Danielle in stomach) *(Danielle groan) *(Danielle falls out of car) *Billy: Holy shit. *Billy: Look. *Chris: What a bitch *Danielle (drunk): Get off of me. *Clarice: Danielle, is true what Sue say? *Danielle (drunk): Is not fucking true. *Natasha: Is Carrie White is a nice girl or not. *Danielle (drunk): I not sure about her and her dad is asshole. *Chris: Why. *Danielle (drunk): Tomorrow in prom, Carrie go with Tommy Ross. *Billy: Why. *Danielle (drunk): Sue is fell sorry to Carrie. *Danielle (drunk): Don,t say why again, you four. *Clarice: I am your best friend. *Danielle (drunk): Yes, I not sure about Bob, Nat and Christane. *Chris: You got our name wrong. *Danielle (drunk): I go home. *Chris: You are a asshole. *(Danielle punch Chris in nose) *Danielle (drunk): Come on. *(Chris punch Danielle in nose 4 time) *(Chris and Danielle fight) *Natasha: Stop, People is watch us. *Emily: You seen Danielle? *Margaret: No, why. *Sue: She been outside for 2 hours. *Ralph: You tell us, Danielle try make Carrie a asshole. *Carrie: I found Danielle. *Emily: Where? *Carrie: Here. *Emily: Oh shit. *(Ralph, Margaret, Carrie, Emily and Sue run) *(Danielle put Chris's hair) *Chris: Ow, shit. *Clarice: Stop it, people is watch us. *Billy: Stop laughing, this is not funny. *Emily: Natasha. *Natasha: Emily. *Emily: What is going here. *Natasha: I don,t know. *Emily: ENOUGH *(Chris and Danielle stop fight) *Emily: What the fuck going here. *Chris: Is Carrie. *Emily: Why. *Chris: She make us. *Danielle (Drunk): Like you, Emily, are fucker to leave me here. *Emily: I never leave you, I did not lock the door. *Emily: That you went to the street. *Danielle (Drunk): To be drunk. *Danielle (drunk): Will everbody leave me alone *Emily: Fuck you. *Danielle (drunk): Fuck you too. *Danielle (drunk): Emily, Why you talk in your fucking mouth. *Emily: Danielle... *Danielle (drunk): Why Carrie talk me, I fucking bully and fucking idiot. *Ralph: You attack Carrie. *Danielle (drunk): I am fucking good at Carrie, see. *Danielle (drunk): I sorry, Carrie, be fucking bullshit. *Carrie: That is not right. *Danielle (drunk): Fuck you and I am not go fucking home. * Deaths 1. Thomas Ross: After Chris Hargensen, Emily Simpson and Billy Nolan drop the pig blood on Carrie, he dies when the bucket falls on his head. 2. Miss Collins: She was crushed by the basketball rafter. 3. Natasha Watson: She tries to escape through a window but she accidentally falls out of it and breaks her head. 4. Chris Hargensen: She and Billy were killed in a car explosion. 5. Billy Nolan: He and Chris were killed in a car explosion. 6. Clarice Williams: Carrie found Clarice in her car. Carrie grabs Clarice's arm and she makes knives fly into her stomach. 7. Rick Simons: He falls on the floor covered in water and gasoline, and he gets set on fire. 8. Helen Shyres: she accidentally steps on water and wires and gets electrocuted. 9. Margaret White: She tries strangling Carrie, but Carrie awakens and grabs Margaret's throat. she uses her telekenetic powers to make Margaret's throat close up and she suffocates. 10. Carrie White: Carrie's ceiling collapses on her and crushes her Category:Article by Carol Stein Category:Film Category:Horror Film Category:Films directed by Wes Craven Category:2012 films